


This fandom is not synonymous with Arthurian mythology please change it

by secace



Category: Arthurian Literature - Fandom
Genre: Gen, hey theres been a misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secace/pseuds/secace
Summary: hi i think theres some confusion we made thistag to NOT be synonymous with arthurian mythology ecause it is for a specific, closed body of literature and the tag is flooded with people using the arthurian mythology fandom tag as if it is an additional tag, not knowng it is a fandom.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	This fandom is not synonymous with Arthurian mythology please change it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AO3_Tag_Wranglers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AO3_Tag_Wranglers/gifts).



hi i think theres some confusion we made thistag to NOT be synonymous with arthurian mythology ecause it is for a specific, closed body of literature and the tag is flooded with people using the arthurian mythology fandom tag as if it is an additional tag, not knowing it is a fandom. please undo this action, because it not only negates the purpose of the tag but additionally confuses an already tangled situation with a now rendered unnecessary tag. as a fandom we decided on this solution so its a little disheartening for our solution to be made useless by making it synonymous. thank you for your time! i understand that this cluster of fandom tags is a bit complex and involves a lot of moving parts one must be familar with so i understand the mixup from the outside :) <3


End file.
